


Spoon

by PolkaDotPyjamas



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDotPyjamas/pseuds/PolkaDotPyjamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin doesn't know where he stands in his relationship. Or lies, as the case may be.</p>
<p>A fluffy fic with lots of cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltwillbush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltwillbush/gifts).



> I wrote this a while ago, and it's the only one of my fics that I could salvage from my Tumblr, so here goes! 
> 
> [Original notes]  
> Charlie [HoneyBadgerInHanover] prompted me with the word SPOON. I own nothing. All characters are the lovely Miss Coulter’s. I have probably used the prompt in a different context, but how was I supposed to write a cute fic about cutlery?

“Char…” The Brit asked, turning over in Charlie’s arms to face the Windsor prefect. They were lying in the Hanover’s bedroom, simply dozing in the warmth of the morning sun entering the room though the curtains were drawn across the window.

“Mmm?” The Windsor responded, eyes still closed.

“Why am I always the little spoon?” Charlie opened one eye.

“What?” He asked, wondering if he’s misheard the other boy in his doze.

“Why am I the little spoon? I’m taller than you, and older,” Justin elaborated, pushing himself up on his elbows. “I mean, usually, the boy is the big spoon and the girl is the little spoon. So does that make me the girl?” Charlie’s head hurt with the confusion of trying to gain some clarity from the Hanover prefect.

“What’re you on about? You’re aware we’re both guys, right?”

Justin frowned, and hit Charlie’s arm lightly. “No, Charlie. I was convinced you were female up until now. OF COURSE I know we’re both guys. But I seem to have assumed the more…” he searched his vocabulary for the right word. “…effeminate role in the relationship…”

“J, shut up,” Chaz joked. “It’s too early for this, I’m tired and I can’t understand you.”

“I’m being serious!” Justin protested. “Move over,” he ordered, prodding the brunet in the side.

Charlie sighed. “Why?”

“I want to try something. Now move!” Chaz did as he was told and rolled over a little so the Hanover could lie down on his side of the bed. “Now roll over so your back is to me.” Charlie frowned, but rolled over. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he felt Justin’s arm curve over his body. This was apparently Justin’s way of being dominant. Charlie let it go and relaxed into the Hanover’s embrace. It wouldn’t hurt to change for a little while. He went to put his arm over Justin, and then remembered he had nothing to hold. So he pulled the pillow from underneath his head and held it like he would hold the other boy. “Chaz?”

Charlie grinned, knowing what was coming next. “Yeah, Justin?”

“Why’re you cuddling that pillow?”

“Because you’re not here. And I normally cuddle you,” he replied simply. There was a silence.

“Charlie?”

The Windsor rolled his eyes and sighed. “Yes, Justin?”

“Can we swap back now?” The Brit asked, sounding a little like a child. Charlie shook his head good-naturedly.

“Sure we can,” he whispered, rolling over into his original position on the bed after Justin got up and walked around the bed. The Brit lay back down, and Charlie snaked his arms around him protectively. “Still want to be the big spoon, J?” He murmured.

“Mmph… No,” Justin replied, before dozing off again in Charlie’s arms.


End file.
